nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege of Remnant
Siege of Remnant (fully known as Chapter 6: Siege of Remnant) is the final Zombies and Extinction map of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare that was created by Greedyselfish, RoachTheIntelCollector and Zombiehunter115. It is set during the Siege of Remnant at Salkire Fortress, one of the largest fortresses found on the Opposition world of Remnant, during the final days of the Human-Alien Conflict. The map is unique in many things compared to the other maps found in the game, most notably the addition of choosing which character the player wants to play as. Characters * "Athena" (playable) * Alain Bourden (playable) * Jack McMack (playable) * Jonathan Michaels (playable) * Andrew Peterson (playable) * Willis Jackson (playable) * Travis Holland (playable) * Brian Thompson (mentioned and corpse only) * Tom McPhillian (mentioned and corpse only) * John Barstow (ending cutscene only) * Amsel Caligari (ending cutscene only) Overview Siege of Remnant is divided into three parts. The first part of the map takes place in the village below the fortress, which acts as a Zombies map. The second part of the map takes place on "Hill 174", a fortified hill that connects the village with the fortress. The third and final area is at the fortress itself. Village Here, there are no doors the player can buy since the entire area is a wide open village. Players can find all of the perks that are found in the previous Zombies map scattered around the village, as well as two Mystery Box locations. All of the wall weapons from the previous maps are also scattered around the village. Inside the Mystery Box is also every wonder weapon previous featured in both the Zombies maps and Extinction maps. As an added bonus, players who have completed all of the easter eggs in the previous Zombies maps is given access to a special Mobile Pack-a-Punch System, which for 5,000 points, will upgrade the player's current weapon they are holding by pressing right on the D-Pad. Hill 174 When the player is able to complete the three easter egg steps found within the village, the main gate to the path leading up to the fortress will open. At this point, when all of the players pass through the gate, the gate will close behind them and the map becomes an Extinction map. The player will then be airdropped the drill from Point of Contact by an unmanned drone and will be tasked with clearing "Hill 174", the name of the fortified hill leading up from the village to the fortress. At this point, the map becomes a recreate of the layout of the campaign mission Hill 493 from Call of Duty: WWII. Players will navigate up a hill infested by both Zombies and Grimm. Upon reaching the top, there is a path that is blocked off by a Grimm Colony that the player must destroy with the drill in order to progress. After defending the drill from attacking enemies, the path will open up, revealing a much smaller slope with a bunker at the top, which is covered in a hive. Like before, the player must defend the drill while it clears the path, though it will be slightly longer due to the size of the hive. During this step, more and more enemies will attack the player. After the Grimm Colony is clear, the player can now enter the bunker, where a door in the back can be found. All of the players in the game must interact with this door in order for it to open. Opening it will bring the player to the final segment of the map, the fortress itself. Along the hillside are various weapons the player can purchase, such as the M4X1 and even the Madrelerorn Scimitar, having the same prices as they were within the village. Salkire Fortress The player will now be in front of the main entrance to the fortress, which is a massive drawbridge that is raised. To lower it, the player must shoot the ropes holding the bridge up. Upon entering, the player will arrive at the center courtyard, where two side hallways are present. The player must go down both paths and destroy the anti-aircraft guns at the end of each path with the use of termite while fighting large forces of both Zombies and Grimm. Once both are destroyed, an Allied aircraft will arrive and blow open a hole in the wall of the center courtyard, revealing a large staircase leading up to the roof. The player must ascend the staircase and clear the roof. After clearing the roof, all of the players must interact with a radio system on the roof, which will trigger a countdown of five minutes, which signifies the arrival time of Allied reinforcements. The player must defend their position on the roof, fighting against waves of Zombies and Grimm until Allied reinforcements arrive. A flag of the Galactic Council of Alliances will then raise on a nearby flag pole, signifying the capture of the fortress and triggering the end cutscene, which will end the map and story. Ending Cutscene As the group celebrates their victory on the roof, the Galactic Council of Alliances' spaceship armada then arrives. There, John Barstow himself exits a landing shuttle and congratulates the seven for their efforts, saying that their efforts has brought them practically to the end of the war, saying that within the next couple of weeks, he will sign a peace treaty and officially end the conflict, much to the delight of the seven. Meanwhile, a Coil Arms Division recovery team is at what remains of the Mines of Despair. There, they are able to reach "The Deep End", where they find the corpses of both Brian Thompson and Tom McPhillian. McPhillian's second-in-command, Colonel Amsel Caligari, orders his men to bring their bodies with them to their new base, saying that he has plans with them before laughing maniacally, ending the cutscene. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * X-Tex Grenades - 250 points * DTe-12 - 500 points * DTn-64 CQC - 500 points * V-61 - 750 points * MPX-24 - 1000 points * TXs-6 - 1250 points * Mag-5 - 1250 points * M4X1 - 1500 points * Madrelerorn Scimitar - 1500 points Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * Old Skool * The Disinfector * AciX-Corroder * Railgun * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 * Breaking Point Perks * Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '''- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. *Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Salkire Fortress must be captured at all costs. Songs * In the Final by Game & Sound can be heard in the background while doing the Hill 174 segment of the map. It is also heard during the final battle segment of the map on the roof of the fortress. Gallery Hill 174.png|The team fighting up Hill 174. Trivia * This is the first map to be both a Zombies and Extinction map at the same time. * The map was inspired by three different maps; The Final Reich and Hill 493 from ''Call of Duty: WWII and Storm the Walls from Call of Duty: World at War DS. * This map features every wonder weapon that was featured in all of the Zombies and Extinction maps featured in the game. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Extinction Maps